Digimon Season X: The Stuff with all the Stuff
by Shadowusagidramon
Summary: Yep, folks. It's another original season story. Head for the hills! Nah, actually, try to have fun with this story, maybe bond with Kasumi or Musashi...
1. A New Beginning!

Disclaimer: Yeah… I dun own anything except for my own characters and the such. Yup.

Shadowusagidramon: Okay, this be my first Digimon fic, so go easy on me. If you hate it, you can flame it all you want, as long as the flame is original, creative, and funny. And a big thanks to… I believe their name on ff.net was animefan2, but their e-mail address was takuyu_guilmon4ever@yahoo.com. If the following names are yours, then thanks for actually wanting me to write, so I dedicate this chapter to you! Oh, and by the way, forgive me for any misspellings. The Word Proccessor I'm using doesn't have a spell checker… ___

…So without futher ado…whatever the hell that means…

Digimon Season X: The Stuff with all the Stuff.

Episode 1: A New Beginning!

Sitting in the detention room were three figures. One was a 12 year old girl with short, light brown hair. She wore black boots, a short purple skirt, and a white shirt with short light pink sleeves. Her shirt had a pink heart in the middle, and in the heart were the words "ai". (Ai means love in japanese) She also had pink arm coverings (very simialr to the one's Season 2 Hikari had), and chose to wear accessories such as her purple wristband over the coverings. The girl had fallen asleep, apparently studying for an upcoming science test had failed to keep her occupied.

In the next seat was a 13 year old boy. He chose to style his dark brown hair into tall spikes, his light brown eyes fixated on the ceiling for amusement. His hands were covered by soft, brown leather gloves. He wore a short-sleeved, black coat… jacket… thing… that had red flame designs at the sleeves. The shirt he wore under the… coat… was red, with a broken black heart in the center. His dark blue shorts stopped just past his knees, while upon his feet were a pair of black sneakers. 

Oh, and then, there was the poor 12 year old girl with her own gaze fixated on her own hand. Her green eyes expressed her true boredom, and her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, so others could see her boredem, too. Not even the goggles on her forehead could hide the truth. She chose to cover her upper body with a blue shirt with a red stipe going through it, followed by the green jacket covering her. She wore blue jeans, and her white sneakers with the green stripes were a little hard to see because of the bagginess of her jeans.

So, why, exactaly, was the young Kanzuki Kasumi staring at the palm of her hand? Well, I suppose you'd be staring at your own hand, too, if woke up one morning to find a barcode on the upper part of your palm. Kasumi didn't know why she had it, but was relieved to know that her best friend, Nomura Sakura, also had a barcode. However, much to She-Gogglehead's dismay, Tenou Musashi also reportedly had the barcode thingie on his own hand. All of her mental inquiring, thankfully, made her session in detention fly by for once. However, the boredom torment wouldn't end there…

Kasumi's mom was the manager of a local department store near the Kanzuki household, not to mention Kasumi's middle school, in Osaka. Often, business was booming, especially during the weekends. However, today wasn't a weekend, so the store was empty, with the exeption of Kasumi. 

"Geez, I was better of in detention…" muttered Kasumi, with her green eyes now locked onto a corner on the floor. Her wandering eyes then caught sight of the price reader (You know, the thing you can hold in your hand, then you press the button and scan the barcode to get the price, like at K-Mart™), and another one of her ridiculously stupid ideas engraved itself into her brain. "Heheh, price check Kasumi.", the Goggleheaded female chuckled, scanning her barcode with the price reader (I know it's not called that, but I don't know what it's really called __). Much to Kasumi's surprise, the price reader began to glow and change form, right in her very own hand.

"Oh, crap! Mom's gonna kill me for this…" the young Kanzuki panicked, then concerned her attention towards the formerly glowing object. It was no longer an object used to feed the price of an object to the cash register, but a light pink device, possibly an electronic toy of some sort. The device had a darker pink stipe running through it, with white buttons, a green antenea with a flashing red light on the tip, most likely for scanning something (kinda imagine it as a mix between the D-3 and the D-Tector). "Huh? What is this?" Kasumi questioned, scratching her head as some sort of yellow symbol appeared on the screen. Kasumi sighed, knowing that talking to herself would most not get an answer. However, a voice inside her head said,"Don't worry, Kasumi. The answer will come to you tomorrow in detention". Kasumi shuddered. Her lack of knowledge convinced her that her mind was playing tricks on her, and the fact that it was her own voice she heard didn't help at all. However, a gut instinct also told her that she should listen to the voice. Kasumi sighed, unaware of her upcoming adventure… 

"Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Miss Azuma…"

Indeed, the morning curriculum was always the same. An enthusiastic "Good Morning" from Miss Azuma, registering an unenthusiastic response from the tired class. 

"Good to see everyone's awake!" The optomistic Azuma Karin smiled."Well, class, today, we have a new student! Please welcome Hajime Kazunori!" The class shifted their attention to a thin boy of 12. He wore a red shirt with sleeves that were obviously too long for him, and baggy black jeans. He had very long black hair, tied back into a very loose ponytail. His brown eyes were hard to see, since his head was lowered to hide the fact that his shyness was forcing him to blush, and kept his eyes lowered, looking at his red boots. "Would you like to tell the class about yourself, Kazunori?" Miss Azuma seemed completely oblivious to Kazunori's timidness. The quiet Kazunori shook his head, accepting her simplictic additude. "Alright then, why don't you go take the empty seat in the back, next to Miss Nomera, who is once again drawing in class..." Miss Azuma pointed Kazunori to the empty seat next to the girl with the short, light brown hair with her head down, doodlin on a piece of paper. Then again, it was the only empty seat in the back row, which original consisted of two people, a Goggleheaded tomboy, and the short-haired artist. 

Kazunori took his seat, remaining silent, then glancing over to the artist sitting to the right of him. Sakura caught the glance, then quickly looked away, with signs of soft blushing creeping uo to her cheeks. Kasumi, on the other hand, had her hand in her pocket, feeling the buttons on her newly aquired device. She wondered if Sakura had gotten one of her own. As for Musashi, well, she could've cared less. Kasumi sighed. She knew today was going to be a long day… 

Surely enough, Kasumi, Sakura and Mushashi found themselves in detention today. But this time, Kasumi and Sakura brought a newcomer, in the form of Kazunori, the quiet kid. Musashi almost fell out of his seat laughing.

" How could that kid wind up in detention?" Musashi managed to gasp out between laughter. "He looks more like a teachers pet than a detention kid."

"Actually, they would've suspended him, but since he's new, they let him off with a week of detention." Sakura pointed out. Musashi scowled.

"What'd he do, get in a fight or something?"

"Actually, yes." A quiet male voice piped in. "Suprisingly, that's how I got kicked out of my old school." Sakura and Musashi's heads turned to Kazunori. 

"How can a little pussy like you actually do something that cool?!?" Musashi's jaw dropped. Kazunori remained silent. The teacher who was suppose to watch the four detention hounds was asleep, as usual, so anyone in detention could pretty much get away with anything, even leaving. However, it was pretty evident that the four in detention would rather remain in detention that live their remaining day at home. 

"Gee, Kasumi, you've been really silent, like, all day, with your hand in your pocket. Anything you'd like to share with us?" Sakura smiled at her friend. 

"Well… I dunno…. Did you get one of these things, too?" Kasumi pulled out the pink device that she received yesterday."I started playing around with the price reader at my mom's store and it turned into this thing." Sakura, Musashi and Kazunori weren't too surprised.

"Actually, I got one a few days ago, when my little brother was playing with his electronic scanner toy, he ran out of barcodes to scan and insisted on using mine. At first, I turned him down, which caused the little brat to run crying to mom. Then I got curious and decided to see what would happen if I did scan my barcode, and…well… here," Sakura pulled out a device similar to the one Kasumi had, except it was blueish in color, with a pink antenea thingy and a green stripe going through it.

"Okay, what about you, Musashi?" For once, Kasumi was actually mildly curious about something that had to do with the spikey haired 7th grader.

"Actually, my story is kinda similar to Kanzuki's. I was out doing some food shopping yesturday, because my dad wouldn't so it, and when I was doing the purchasing, I started messing with the price reader, and it turned into this." Musashi pulled out a greenish version of of the device, with a red antenea and a violet stripe going through. Musashi looked at it in disgusted, not too pleased with the green and violet colors.

"What about you, Kazunori? How'd you get your device thingy?" Sakura smiled at Kazunori, who didn't talk unless he was forced to.

"Me? Well…I… I don't really know. I just remember I got it a few days before I was kicked out of my old school. I remember I was waiting for my mom to pick me up from jail again, and I must've fallen asleep while waiting. But when I woke up I found this in my pocket." Kazunori pulled out a red one, with a blue antenea and a whitish stripe going through it. 

"…Okay, so now what?" Kasumi asked, staring at each of her companions. "I mean, what are we suppose to do now? Wait for further instructions?" Sakura shrugged. Musashi crossed his arms, with angery expression engraved on his face. Kazunori remained still, with that same emotionless look he had developed in the beginning of the day. Then, Sakura sighed.

"Maybe something would happen if we press these little button on the side of our little toys…" Kasumi didn't bother to question Sakura, and immedeatly proceeded to press the button on the side of the contraption, causing the flashing red tip of the antenea to completely stay lit. The boys shrugged and did the same thing. Sakura smiled, and pressed the button on the side of her device, giving the same results. The red lights emitting from the bizarre contraptions gathered together and created a portal in the corner of the room. The miscreants were very lucky that the teacher on detention duty was a very heavy sleeper. Kasumi put an arm around Sakura's neck.

"Ah, Sakura, were would I be without you?"

"Don't get me started on that again…" Sakura smiled at her friend as Kasumi laughed at the little joke Sakura cracked. Well, actually, it was the truth, but Kasumi ignored that fact.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go through. On the other side is probably something a lot more better than our regular, everyday lives." Musashi muttered, getting ready to climb through the portal.

"Fine." Kasumi replied, pushing Musashi through the portal. "Okay, who's next?" Sakura and Kazunori slowly backed up. "Really, none of you want to go next? Fine, then, I'll go." Kasumi adjusted her goggles, gripped her device harder, and went through the portal. Sakura and Kazunori looked at eachother, then Kazunori took a deep breath and went through. Finally, though mildly hesitant, Sakura went through.

This was the start of a new adventure.

Koji: What? I'm on now? Oh, crap! (puts out cigarette and begins to read script) Looks like there's a new batch of Digidestined here to save the Digital World. Let's hope that they get a good start on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!

… Man, why couldn't Takuya or Izumi get this job instead?

Shadowusagidramon: So, whaddya people think? Not a bad start? A really crappy story for the ages? I want honost opinions, and like I said before, if it's original, creative, and funny, I'll accept flames.


	2. Energetic Rabbit! Usagidramon Emerges!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah!

Shadowusagidramon: Yup, a new chapter to this God awful story. This chapter is dedicated to all the people who read it. And to anime-crazy2, because I got the poor soul's name wrong in the last chapter, which I dedicated to him, too. 

So, recorded in front of a live studio audience….

Digimon Season X: The Stuff with all the Stuff!

Episode 2: Energetic Rabbit! Usagidramon Emerges!

Kouji: Okay, to make my job more easier on me, four new losers got digivices and are headed into the Digital World. There, I did it.

Kasumi had the displeasure of waking up to a pounding headache. She didn't bother getting up. Instead, the brunette mentally cursed and moved her limbs some to check if any were broken or fractured. A sigh of relief slipped through her lips, and Kasumi decided that now was the perfect time to get up before some person came around and decided that she was dead. 

"Oh, you're finally awake?" A voice that sounded like that of Kotono Mitsuishi (my fave female seiyuu, better known for Excel of Excel Saga, or Mink of Dragon Half) filled Kasumi's ears. 

"Yeah, though I dunno why someone as cool as you would be wondering that, Kotono-sama…" Kasumi muttered slightly, then it sunk in "Wait, you're _the_ Kotono Mitsuishi? " A rush of excitement flowed through Kasumi, because let's face it, Kotono-sama is so cool!

"I'm not Kotono Mitsu-whatever. But you are somewhat close…" Kasumi turned her attention to the voice that sounded so much like Kotono-sama. But much to her dismay, or even horror prehaps, in place of the seiyuu was a 3 foot 3 inch tall pink dragon. The pink creature had a metal helmet over her long maroon-colored hair, and long pink ears protruding from the helmet. She also wore metal gauntlets on her hands. "I'm not Kotonomon, I'm Kanarimon!" The pink dragon smiled, bearing her small fangs. "And I'd like to welcome you to the Digital World, though I don't know why a human like you is here, unless…"

"Unless what? Do you know what I'm suppose to do with this thing? And what the hell are you suppose to be, anyway?" Kasumi held her digivice up, while questioned the child-like Kanarimon, which was probably not the best way to get a smart answer, as proven…

"Teeheehee! You said hell!" …now. "And I'm a Digimon, a Digital Monster. And that thing in your hand is…" That's when the immature dragon's eyes widenned. "T-th-that's a D-Reader! And that color! You-you must be…"

"I must be what? Come on, you can tell me, I won't hurt you if it's bad."

"You must be the one who's spirit descends from ancestor's Master, Usagidramon! Which means that you are now my Master, my Lady." Kanarimon bowed her head, switching from the endearing clown to the serious servant.

"Woah, woah, woah! I don't think I came here to have some pink monster kiss my ass. I'd seriously like to know what's going on!" Kasumi sighed, picking Kanarimon up into a standing position. "Now, start over. I'm the what with your what?"

"Well, let's see, how do I explain this…" Kanarimon began thinking of a simple way of explaining the situation to Kasumi better, which was turning out to be more difficult than both of the female specimen. Kanarimon's thoughts were inturrupted by the sudden rumbling of a stampede. Or eathquake. Kasumi was unsure of what to expect here in the Digital World.

Not suprisingly, it was the first choice. A large group of Koromon, Pagumon, Puyomon, Demikanarimon, and Motimon ran, squeeling like their little lives depended on it. The bringer of the threat? The most common Digimon threat in the series, a Snimon.

"Ah, geez, why must my job be such a difficult task?" Kanarimon sighed.

"Job? Do you mean you protect those cute little blob dudes ?" Kasumi asked, somewhat worried for the sake of the children. 

"Erm… yeah… but my job has been really tough ever since this wild Snimon came. He's been constantly attacking us, and apparently with no motive."

"Ah… sucks to be you…"

"Don't remind me… GET DOWN!" Kanarimon quickly ended the conversation while ducking her and Kasumi's head low, dodging the sudden attack from the Mantis Digimon.

"Shadow Sickle!" The green Digimon cried out, attacking with his…er… sickle claw things. Kasumi and Kanarimon leaped behind a large rock and stayed low.

"Okay, what the name of God is that thing?!?" Kasumi's voice was displaying her obvious panic.

"That's Snimon, an Insactiod Digimon. His Shadow Sickle attack can slice through anything like a hot knife through butter. He's the one that's been causing us trouble lately." Kanarimon spoke in genius mode.

"…Digimon have butter here?" Kasumi wasn't sure if she should be shocked or not, seeing as most of the creatures she had seen didn't even have hands. Kanarimon wasn't sure if Kasumi had been even paying attention.

"That's not the point! Look, you run to safety, I'll try to hold the guy off as best as I can." Kanarimon leaped over the rock, shouting at the Snimon to attract it's limited attention. "Hey, you butt-ugly bug! You're bug fuggly! Get it? You don't? Oh, that's too bad, you stupid waste of data!" If there was one thing that this Kanarimon was proud of, it was her ability to piss her fellow Digimon off. She wasn't sure if it counted as a talent, but she was proud nonetheless. It really benifited her that the Snimon was a hot-head, so she had an advantage, as far as she saw. The Snimon turned it's gaze (?) to the pink dragon that was only a meter tall. "Yeah, big boy! I know you want a piece of my pink ass, so come and get me!" Kanarimon gave the Snimon a taunting smile, futher angering the large bug. 

"Shadow Sickle!" The Snimon slashed at the rookie leveled dragon, but the small creature was able to dodge the attacks.

"Kanari Claw!" Kanarimon counterattacked with a slash from her own gauntlets, however, the strike wasn't strong enough to phase the insect. "Damn, I'll have to try something stronger…" Kanarimon cursed at the large insect and wished that either he was a lower level or that she herself could digivolve. However, wishfull thinking wouldn't lead her to victory, and she decided to try something stronger before giving up the fight. 

"Kanari Fang!!" The small dragon spit out a large, fang shaped, pink beam of some sort at the green insect, praying that her next attack was strong enough. With one sickle claw, the Snimon easily swatted away the pink fang and used the other claw to swat the Kanarimon into a tree, forcing her back to slam hard enough into the tree and break it. Kanarimon laid on her stomach, moaning in pain and cursing the Snimon. 

Though her vision was blurred, her large, aqua green eyes caught Kasumi watching the Snimon from behind the same rock from earlier. Kasumi then turned her head towards the injured Digital Monster, eyes widening as she caught gaze of the injuries Kanarimon attained in the battle. Kasumi wished she could help, but she didn't know how to. She knew she'd be no match against the raging Snimon. Kasumi turned her attention to the object Kanarimon called "D-Reader", hoping an answer of some form would emit out of the device in hologram form, of be read across the LCD screen or something! Kasumi's feeble mind fought desperatly for an answer of some sort to mentally appear, but that turned out to be a failure. Then, a new idea wiggled it's way into Kasumi's head…

Kasumi began to jam at the white buttons on her digivice like a madwoman, all whilst screaming at the electronic product, in hopes of a response. Of course, nothing happened, causing the Gogglehead to pout.

"You…you have to… you must… Spirit Evolve…" Kanarimon smiled weakly and spoke in the same weak manner. "See… the button on the side…. scan your barcode…." Kanarimon stopped speaking and began panting heavily, too weak to do anything else. Kasumi felt really bad that Kanarimon was hurt, and decided to listen to her, hoping that Kanarimon was as smart as Sakura. Kasumi looked at the barcode on the palm of her hand, then pressed the button and prepared to follow Kanarimon's somewhat thurough instructions.

"Alright! Champion Spirit Digivolution!" Kasumi shouted out loud, against her free will, scanning her barcode. Data surrounded her changing body, as bits of cloth and metal armor fitted itself onto Kasumi's newly forming body. Kasumi cringed a bit, the pain from transforming, though mild, was bothersome. The proccess finished and what now stood before the weakened Kanarimon was the most impressive Digimon she had ever seen, calling out her name in triumph. "Usagidramon!"

Usagidramon stood six feet tall, her long pink metal tipped ears excluded. Most of her head was covered by a metal helmet with aquagreen visors. In fact, only her ears and the lower part of her head was visible, showing off a mouth filled with a small but impressive set of fangs. Her left shoulder was protected by a long piece of golden, flame-adorn armor, while her left forearm was kept safe with a large golden… um… forearm armor with a pair of wings designed on it. Her right shoulder was bare, but her right forearm had a large leather arm guard, with the yellow symbol design, the same one displayed on the screen of Kasumi's digivice earlier, sewn onto the leather. The upper half of her body was covered by an aquagreen tank top of some sort, while the lower half was covered by a long skirt of some sort (like the one Seung Mina from Soul Blade/Calibur has, with the split sides and the such) of the same color, also with the yellow symbol (I can't really describe it, I dunno what I was thinking when I drew it). Her knees were kept safe by gold knee armor, the pair having a rather cute smile engraved in the armor. From her knees down to her ankles were aquagreen leg covers, each showing a poorly done sew job with black thread. Her feet weren't covered, showing delicate rabbit feet.

"Hey, Snimon, why don't you fight someone your own size?" Snimon turned his attention to the new voice, sounding like Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese Mimiru on dot.Hack//Sign). If the Snimon had eyebrows, this one would probably raise one at the sight of what he failed to see as a threat. Then again, you might not find a six foot tall pink rabbit threatening, either.

"Really? Why should I be afraid of you?" The Snimon hissed, readying his sickle-like claws. His claws never failed him in battle.

"You think your claws can stop me? Well, I've got news for you, I have claws of my own." Usagidramon smiled and slipped on what looked like aquagreen sleeves with floral designs at the seams. Three large claws protruded from the end of the long sleeves. (Think Lei-Lei/Hsein-ko's claws. You know, the Chinese ghost from Darkstalkers) Usagidramon's smile turned into a toothy grin as she readied her huge claws. The Snimon growled and struck.

"Shadow Sickle!" The Snimon slashed at Usagidramon, who immedeatly blocked the attack. The Snimon was shocked. He had anticipated the attack to, if blocked, penitrate through and deliver damage. 

"Is that the best you can do?" Usagidramon gave the large insect a taunting smirk, sending the creature in mental panic, unaware of any of the attacks Usagidramon had in store for him. "Thousand Rabbit Slash!!" Usagridramon rushed up to the Snimon and gave him what looked like to the untrained eye just a few slashes. The Snimon, though badly injured, tried to stay strong, not allowing some pink rabbit to defeat him. However, the poor guy was struggling just to stand up on his four legs.

"What? You still want to fight?" Usagidramon hissed, removing her claws. "Alright, then. If you insist. Lunar Fist!" Usagidramon punched the air infront of her, forming the design of a full moon to appear below the Snimon, freezing him in terror. Usagidramon then punched the ground, activating a thick, powerful beam to blast up from the moon below, practically obliterating the Snimon into nothing but a data code. That was Usagidramon's cue to get out her D-Reader and scan.

"Snimon, may your powers be used for the good intentions of my claws, not the bad reasoning of evil. Data Read, Crusify!" Usagidramon's D-Reader scanned Snimon's data, storing it for what would be a later use. The image of Snimon appeared on screen, confirming a successful scan. Then, an image of Snimon's sickle claws appeared. Usagidramon de-digivolved back to Kasumi, who seemed quite worn out.

"Aw, man."Kasumi moaned between breaths. "I was so cool! Don't know how I did that, but I was still so awesome!"

"I was right! I was right!" The recovering Kanarimon squeeled. "You are the human whose spirit descended from Usagidramon!"

"Meaning…what?" Then, Kasumi remembered something she considered more important."I came here with some human friends! Were are they?"

"Friends? You are the first human I've seen. However, they could be at the base of Mt. D.Fuji…" Kanarimon pointed to a large mountain past the forset area.

"Mt.D.Fuji? What, is that some ripoff of Mt.Fuji in the real world?"

"Well, yeah, I geuss you could consider it that. Someone downloaded a picture of the mountain, and it evolved into Mt.D.Fuji after many, many years. That's what I've heard, atleast…" 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find my friends!" Kasumi grabbed onto Kanarimon's wrist and ran entusiastically into the forest, then came to a halting screech before entering the forest that she knew nothing about. "Wait a minute… Musashi isn't my friend! I hate his God damn guts!" Kasumi scowled as the image of the spikey haired young teen she despised came to mind.

"Sounds like you like this kid a lot.." Kanarimon mumbled.

"What was that?!?!?!?!" Kasumi hissed at the pink dragon, tightening her grip around Kanarimon's wrist. Kanarimon winced in pain.

"I said… uh… why do you need me to come along?" Kanarimon prayed that Kasumi was as stupid as her appearance and attitude implied.

"Oh… well, I don't want to be a lost fool here in the… uh…"

"Digital World." Kanarimon whispered to Kasumi.

"Right! Digital World! I need someone to guide me. So, will you do it or will you do it?" Kasumi looked desperate and dumber than Daisuke and Takuya combined. 

"Well, what other option do I have?" Kanarimon sighed, yet found herself amused by Kasumi's simplicity. "Besides, I am the desendant of Usagidramon's servant, so I suppose I'd have to say yes, anyway." But Kasumi was long gone by the time Kanarimon finished speaking. "Hey! Wait for me, you bumbling idiot!"

__

To be continued

Kouji: Yeah, okay. So it looks like the new Gogglehead figured out how to use her spirit. Let's see if the other idiots can fare well on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!

…There, I said it. Can I go free now?

Shadowusagidramon: Nope, since you were the cheapest one available.

Kouji: Well, then can you atleast loosen the chains around my ankle?

Usagidramon: Sorry, can't hear you! Do, how did you boys and girls like that episode? What? Really? Well, hopefully, it'll get better soon. Just keep watching to find out. (attempts to flash a winning smile, which scares everyone away)


End file.
